A day with Kagamicchi
by Setsura
Summary: Kise dan Kagami bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan mereka pergi berbelanja bersama, saat akan pulang, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang tidak diduga, Aomine Daiki... Apakah yang akan terjadi? KagaKise Aomine. R&R :D


Yo~ Kali ini Author mencoba menyuguhkan domestic!KagaKise+Ahomine 3

Semoga pembaca enjoy!

* * *

Kagami berlari pagi di hari yang cerah itu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh basket, basket, dan basket. Ya, dia memang seorang basketball baka alias maniak basket, tetapi orang itu lain, pikirnya… Dia adalah seorang model yang sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dari penghasilannya itu, Pria berambut merah pekat itu berpikir bahwa pemain utama Kaijou itu sangatlah mandiri dan… well, 'Pretty'. Seperti yang sudah pernah dikatakan Kagami langsung kepada orangnya, 'Pretty boy' dan Kagami tidak bercanda saat ia mengucapkan itu, wajahnya yang oval mulus dan bulu matanya yang panjang belum lagi bibirnya yang merah pekat membuat Kagami ingin… Eh… Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Wajah Ace Seirin itu memerah seketika, hey, dia ini seorang pemuda yang sehat, sangat wajar bagi dia untuk bereaksi seperti ini bila dihadapkan dengan si model berparas cantik itu!

"Ah,Kagamicchi!"

Bulls eye, hampir saja jantungnya melompat keluar. Baru saja dibicarakan…

"O-ou, Kise. Tumben pagi- pagi begini." Kagami mencoba untuk bersikap biasa – biasa saja di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya, Kise sama sepertinya yang hanya memakai jaket jogging dan kaus lengan pendek, bedanya milik Kise berwarna putih dengan jaket merah dan celana olahraga panjang berwarna hitam dengan strip merah di salah satu sisinya sedangkan yang dikenakan Kagami adalah jaket berwarna cokelat dengan kaus putih beserta celana olahraga panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Ya, aku juga sedang berolah raga pagi sekalian sambil belanja barang – barang ini di swalayan sana." Kise menunjukkan note yang tampak padat sambil tersenyum,

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau minyak dan telur di tempatku hampir habis…"

"Ayo balapan sampai sana!" Kise lalu berlari mendahuluinya, tentu saja pria yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Kise itu tidak membiarkannya melaluinya begitu saja…

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, Kise mulai memasukkan apa saja ke keranjang belanjanya, Kagami menemaninya berbelanja…

"Kise." Kagami berjalan mendekatinya, mereka berdiri bersebelahan dan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Kise,

"Yang ini lebih bagus dan lebih enak."

Kagami tidak menyadari wajah Kise yang memerah seperti tomat, mereka seperti suami istri yang sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam, pikir Kise…

"K-Kagamicchi, y-yang itu?" Kise mengambil suatu barang dari rak,

"Oh, yang di sini lebih bagus..." Kagami menjulurkan tangannya, sekarang tubuh Kise benar - benar dibayangi tubuh Kagami yang besar di belakangnya, Kise merasa sangat kecil dan wajahnya sangat panas...

Setelah selesai berbelanja, melihat Kise membawa begitu banyak tas plastik, Kagami langsung mengambil tas yang kelihatannya berat dari tangan Kise…

"Kagamicchi, aku bisa bawa sendiri." Protes Kise sambil cemberut, Kise memang seperti ini di luar lapangan akan tetapi, apabila dia sedang bermain basket, darah kagami terasa mendidih oleh rasa yang sangat luar biasa, Kagami sangat bersemangat ketika bermain basket dengan Kise… Memang Kise adalah orang yang bukan hanya bermodalkan wajah saja, dia bisa melakukan banyak hal lain dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali melihat saja…

"Oi Kise." Kagami menoleh pada Kise yang berjalan di belakangnya,

"Sebagai gantinya, main 1 lawan 1 denganku." Wajah Kise langsung menjadi cerah seketika,

"Tentu saja!"

Kagami menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke depan, menyembunyikan warna merah merona yang muncul ketika dia berpikir bahwa Kise senang bermain basket dengannya, namun wajah pria berambut merah itu langsung menjadi serius ketika pemuda dengan kulit gelap dan rambut biru berdiri di tengah jalan yang akan mereka lalui… Orang itu mengenakan jaket downy berwarna abu – abu dan tank top hitam, dia juga mengenakan celana jeans biru muda…

"Hey Kise, Senggang? Ayo kita main 1 on 1." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai, seperti sedang menantang Kagami… Tanda – tanda kesal dan terganggu muncul di wajah Kagami, dia memang tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya apalagi di depan orang ini… Akan tetapi dia tahu bahwa Kise sangat mengagumi orang yang berdiri di depannya itu, Aomine Daiki… Yah, meskipun dia kecewa tapi dia juga tidak ingin Kise melewatkan kesempatan untuk bermain basket dengan rival yang sangat dia kagumi itu… Akan tetapi…

"Ehh… maaf Aominecchi, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kagamicchi. Lain kali saja ya." Kise menolak ajakan Aomine dengan sopan, Aomine hanya tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainannya…

"Hei…'Kagamicchi', aku juga boleh ikut kan?" Aomine bertanya langsung pada Kagami, suara efek petir yang menggelegar dapat terdengar di background…

"M-"

"Mana bisa! 1 on 1 dengan Kagamicchi saja sudah sangat melelahkan, apalagi ditambah Aominecchi."

"Bukan, bukan denganmu, Kise, ini pertandingan 1 on 1 antara aku dengan Kagami, kau bisa kan?"

Lagi – lagi suara petir dapat didengar di background ditambah dengan spirit animal macan dari Kagami dan leopard hitam dari Aomine…

"A- Kurokocchi!" Baru saja Kise mau menerjang dan menarik Kuroko,

"Tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam cinta segitiga kalian." Lalu Kuroko pun menghilang dalam sekejap, misdirection memang hebat, pikir Kagami dan Aomine.

"Kise, ayo, nanti kakakmu terlalu lama menunggu." Kagami berjalan melewati Aomine, keduanya sudah kehilangan semangat bertarung ketika Kuroko muncul dan menghilang di depan mereka…

"Apa!? Kau akan ke rumah Kise? Aku ikut!"

"Ah, apa sih Aominecchi? Biasanya juga kau tidak pernah ikut." Protes Kise,

"Kau tidak sadar apa? Orang ini berbahaya!"

"Kagamicchi mau menemaniku berbelanja bahkan dia membawakan barang belanjaanku, bahaya di mana?"

"Arghhh makannya, kau terlalu naïf, Kise!" Sementara itu, Kagami sedang berusaha menahan tawanya di belakang mereka,

"Kise, cepatlah."

"Ayo, Kagamicchi, tinggalkan saja orang tidak jelas itu."

Mereka berduapun berjalan bersama, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan langkah kaki orang ketiga yang berjalan di belakang mereka…

* * *

Ahhh... KagaKise memang manis seperti Akakise, oh iya, pengumuman baiknya :

JIS dan FTPTF akan segera dirilis setelah dibeta~ Double release de~su~

Mungkin aja bersedia klik tombol review di bawah dan isi reviewnya, biarkan author yang sedang galau ini senang~


End file.
